Actuator assemblies of disc brakes, particularly air actuated disc brakes, are mounted within a caliper of the brake and transmit the actuation force from an air actuator to friction elements of the brake via tappets or pistons. Typically actuator assemblies also incorporate an adjuster mechanism to compensate for wear of the friction elements in use.
EP2538105 shows a prior art vehicle brake assembly. However, this vehicle brake assembly includes many components, all of which need assembling together. Certain components are assembled into the housing and assembly can be time consuming.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.